The Game of Love
by SaskiaSama
Summary: ...Then, it hit him like a brick in the family jewels: he was married now. This woman was his wife, and he was in a new house with a new life.
1. Prologue

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~:** YOSHO I is back bebeh! Yeah… I was gone FOREVER, I know, and honestly, I wasn't even going to come back; I was planning on just lurking around here, reading soppy fanfiction while I wasted my summer away getting fat.. but then I realized I wasn't feeling any love on deviantart and thought HEY FFN you complete my life, so let me regurgitate a new story onto your orifice. Yup, mhmm, this is correct. So anyway, enjoy my crap :D

* * *

><p><em>Oh shitmuffins.<em>

I'm getting married. I'm getting married to an Uchiha. I'm getting married to Uchiha Sasuke. I'm getting married... in a month?

_Oh shitmuffins._

Who the _fuck_do my parents think they are? Arranging a marriage for me... how barbaric! I don't even know this stupid Uchiha. Uchiha. What a stupid name too. Our kids are gonna be picked on.

_Oh shitmuffins!_

Kids... oh god, I have to sleep with this fucker! Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! I think I'm having a panic attack! I... I think I'm dying! But seriously. _Uchiha?_

_Oh shitmuffins!_

So how the hell do I explain this to my boyfriend? He won't be too happy about my getting married... how the hell did this happen again? Damn, I need a tylenol. Or weed. Weed sounds good.

_Oh. Fucking. SHITMUFFINS._

Ok, I just need to calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Ok, now... _Uchiha?_


	2. An Arrangement

"You're getting _married?_ Why did I just find out!" the vivacious blond of Konoha squealed. No no, not Naruto. Naruto doesn't squeal. Guess again.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed tiredly. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her stupidly disgusting arranged marriage. So sudden too.

"Well this is... great! We have to plan everything! When is the wedding?" Ino forced a painfully broad grin. Sakura banged her head on the counter of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Next month," came her muffled respose. Ino paled.

"A... a month? Hmm, well... hmm," she was puzzled. Perplexed. Bamboozled. Flabbergasted even. Sakura waved a weary hand, her head still shamefully trying to burrow into the counter of the bar.

"My parents are planning it, you don't need to do a damn thing except be my maid of honor..." she trilled weakly, lifitng her head. Married? What the hell! She was eighteen... she still had her whole life ahead of her! She couldn't be tied down. Could. Not.

"Hello...?" Ino flicked her best friend in the forehead. Sakura blinked. Two seconds later, she grabbed her forehead and grunted in protest.

"What was that for?" she mumbled. Ino sighed.

"I said, does Neji know yet?" her voice dropped down to a conspiratorial whisper. Sakura groaned, letting her head fall on the counter again. Neji. Dammit, she knew she had forgotten something. Well, he could know later. She wasn't in the mood.

"I'll take that as a no... so, whose your secret beau?" Ino asked, changing the subject slightly. Sakura shrugged despairingly.

"I don't know... his name is Uchiha... Sasuke, I think? Whatever," she mumbled into her sleeve. What a dumb name.

"Wait, you don't even know?" Ino asked incredulously. Sakura shook her head weakly.

"It's arranged... my parents decided to just marry me off I guess," she said despairingly. Ino sat back slowly. Damn.

"Well... let's look on the brightside! Is he cute?" she asked dumbly. Sakura whipped her head up and glared daggers at her best friend.

"I. Don't. Know." she ground out, standing up and throwing a few bills on the counter before stalking off. She was pissed. No, she was _royally_ pissed. How dare her parents? How could they not even think to discuss this with her at all? What the hell was wrong with the world. She looked down sulkily and her feet and walked on, not knowing or caring where she was going. Unfortunately, trusting her feet never really ever got her anywhere she actually wanted to go.

**-X-x-X-**

Sasuke knocked a vase off the table in front of him, glaring at his calm parents.

"You. Did. _What?_" he breathed heavily. His mother cocked her head to the side.

"We arranged a marriage for you. It was about time anyway, and since you don't have the slightest intrest in finding yourself a girlfriend..." she trailed off, shrugging as if this wasn't a big deal. Sasuke swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair. Arranged a marriage for him? What the hell was this, feudal Japan?

"You had no right to do this! And why am I only just learning of this? How long have you two been planning on ruining my life?" Sasuke asked slowly, venom dripping from his words.

"You will change your tone when speaking to your parents. And about six months, but does that really matter now?" Uchiha Fugaku answered his son. His wife Mikoto sighed next to him on the couch. That was a stupid thing to say.

"Six months. Six months? Six. _Months!_ I've been engaged to some random whore for six months, and you only just bothered to tell me? Please, you shouldn't have troubled yourselves," Sasuke spat, turning on his heel to leave the room. He had to get out of there.

"Haruno Sakura is not a whore, and you will not call your future wife that. She is a very nice girl from a respectable, titled family. You will treat her with respect," Mikoto called after her son. She received a slamming door in response.

"Haruno... what a stupid name," Sasuke muttered to himself, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked off, away from the Uchiha Compound. Stupid parents. Stupid arranged marriage. Stupid Haruno Sakura. He didn't even know what she looked like.

_'If she's ugly, I'm getting a divorce,'_

**-X-x-X-**

"Ooph!" Sakura exclaimed, caught off guard as she slammed right into a well-musceled chest. She teetered on her heels a moment before a strong arm caught her and pulled her close.

"Hey sexy," Hyuuga Neji breathed down her neck. She shivered with goose bumps.

"Hey babe," Sakura mumbled dreamily as Neji nibbled on her ear. She stood in total bliss for a while before remembering her terrible luck.

"Babe, listen," Sakura tried pushing Neji away, but was too weak.

"Hmm," he drawled lazily as he began to kiss the nape of her neck. Sakura shuddered again.

"Listen, I have to talk to you, for real," she finally gathered the strength she needed to push Neji away. It wasn't fair to either of them if she let him get to second base with her if she was engaged.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at what could possibly be more important than him at the moment. Sakura opened her mouth, but shut it again, twiddling her thumbs.

"I... umm... well..." Sakura began awkwardly.

"You're worse than Hinata. What is it?" Neji asked impatiently. Sakura bristled, folding her arms and turning away from Neji.

"Fine, I just won't tell you then," she sniffed. Neji groaned and grabbed her arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. What is it?" he asked in a kinder tone. Sakura sighed and turned around to face her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"Uhm... well, I'm... uh... gettingmarriedinamonth," she mumbled quickly, staring at her toes. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"You're what?" he asked confusedly. Sakura took a deep breath and started again.

"I said I'm getting married in a month," she said slower, searching his face for a reaction. He blinked, taking a small step back.

"Well... ok. I suppose I just have to go along with this?" Neji asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No no, I'm not getting married to you. My parents decided to arrange a marriage for me to some guy named Uchiha," she said quietly. Neji stiffened.

"What... are you saying, Sakura?" he asked, her words finally sinking in. Sakura stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I really didn't know till, like, an hour ago, when my parents finally decided to clue me in... I've never even met this guy! You believe me right? You know I didn't want to hurt you right? You know I didn't it to end like this... right?" Sakura asked squeakily, clutching at Neji's hands. They were cold as he pushed her away. Just like his eyes.

"Of course. Now, if you will excuse me miss Haruno, I believe I must be going," he said without emotion. He brushed past her and walked on, without a backwards glance. So much for soulmates. Sakura had half a mind to run after him, to call him back, tell him she didn't care about this other guy and to run away with her. But the other half wanted some more ramen.

**-X-x-X-**

Sasuke's feet dragged across the ground as he trudged on. His anger was quite spent, and he felt deflated. But still. He was getting married in a month. A fucking month! He didn't know how to be a boyfriend, let alone a husband. Oh fuck it all. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see that young woman in front of him, coming straight for him. He was jolted out of his thoughts as her sharp shoulder jabbed him in the chest.

"Watch where you're going pinky," he sneered, rolling his eyes. The offender glared at him with her shockingly green eyes.

"You'll watch where you're going unless you want me to pound your face in," she spat back. Sasuke shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking on, choosing not to answer her. He would probably never see her again anyway.


	3. The Meeting

It was twilight in the quiet village of Konoha, two days after her parents simultaneously ruined Sakura's life. She was wandering through the village aimlessly, as she had done the past two days. It finally sank in that in a months' time, she would be a married woman. That truth was scary, becaause, Sakura realized, she wasn't ready to grow up yet, wasn't ready to become a woman. She was quite fine with being a teenager, thank you. And so she was etching the landscape of her beloved home into the recesses of her brain. She titled the gallery 'Konoha before it all happened.' It seemed that Konoha would somehow change after all this stupid shit was done. And she didn't want it to change. Sakura checked her watch after another moment of reminiscing in her thoughts.

"Shit," she cursed thoughtfully. It was half past eight. She was supposed to be home to finally meet her betrothed. Oh well, they would have their whole lives to get to know each other, half an hour wouldn't kill anyone. Still, she needed to get going. She shifted from one side of the street to the other and followed the well-known path to her home. She reached it smoothly and swiftly. The lights were on in the den, which meant that her new in-laws weren't fashionably late, as Sakura hoped they were. She sighed and stopped short of the front door, finger-combing her hair and checking her reflection quickly in the window before opening the door. Almost as soon as she stepped in the door, five pairs of eyes turned to rest on her. She shifted nervously under the scrutinizing.

"Umm... hello," she said respectively. Her mother clicked her tongue and her father frowned at her. A young woman sat opposite them on the couch. She had waist-length black hair and a kind face. She supposed that was her future mother-in-law. Next to her was presumably her husband, a rather sour looking fellow with brown hair. And in the middle was-

"You!" Sakura shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at the raven-haired man sitting uncomfortably between his parents. He gave her an uncomprehending look before recognition dawned on him.

"You're that annoying girl. Pinky," he scowled. Sakura blazed with anger. Perfect. Her new husband was an ass.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Her mother smiled.

"Good, it seems you two have already met," she piped needlessly. Sakura's father gave her a meaningful look.

"Come sit down, Sakura," he said forcefully. Sakura wrinkled her nose unattractively, but complied. The sooner she sat down, the sooner this annoying family would be out the door.

"Well, as I was saying before Sakura decided to join us, a legal contract is being drawn up as we speak; Tsunade-sama assured me of it," Sakura's mother said, apparently resuming her conversation where it had left off. Sakura glowered at the _boy_ sitting in front of her. He scowled back. He caught her eye, initiating a staring contest. At least, that's what Sakura thought. Their parents' banter faded as each sat stubbornly glaring at each other.

"Now really, you two are being very immature. Sakura, why don't you take Sasuke to your room. Get acquainted, and get used to each other," Sakura's mother said, shooing her daughter off the couch. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and jerked her head at Sasuke.

_'Hmpf. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. It's still a stupid name,'_ she thought as she led the way to her room. If it was up to her, she wouldn't be walking him anywhere but the front door. But such was her luck.

"Here," Sakura said without emotion, opening the sliding door to her room. It was small, modest. Her bed adorned one wall while an armoir and dresser adorned the other. A stand with her old uniform on it stood in front of her armoir, facing her bed, which she plopped down on. She gestured vaguely around her room, giving Sasuke permission to find his own damn seat. He perched himself neatly on a chair by the window, after removing a pile of scrolls from it. They sat in silence for five minutes, neither looking at each other. Finally, Sakura clicked her tongue.

"Well? Are you going to attempt this 'get to know you' thing?" she asked expectantly. Sasuke turned an uninterested eye at her.

"Personally, I couldn't be bothered to get to know you. I already know everything I need to; you're uncouth and rude," he said simply, turning back to the window, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but there. Sakura growled low in her throat, but sat back.

"Fine, whatever," she said indifferently. She pulled a scroll off her nighttable and began to study it while Sasuke gazed somnolently out the window. Every time Sakura rerolled a scroll and unrolled another, Sasuke sighed impatiently. After her fifth scroll, Sakura was shaking with pent-up ire.

"Do. You. _Mind?_" she asked, her tone so sugary sweet, Sasuke was getting a cavity in his tooth.

"Actually yes. Your incessant noises are very irritating," he said simply. Sakura bristled. Was he talking down to her? Who the hell did this Uchiha Soostay think he was?

"If it's bothering you, then don't listen to it," Sakura retorted sarcastically. The rest of her life was going to suck big time.

**X-x-X**

Sasuke silently studied this mysterious girl. Pinky. An appropriate name, considering her locks of bright-pink hair that cascaded down her back. He hated long hair. Her piercing green eyes flitted across the page quickly, taking everything in at a record pace. Smart chicks were annoying. Her long legs were folded casually on front of her. They might cause a problem. He hated girls taller than him. Her narrow waist was also another concern. Not good for childbirth. He involuntarily shuddered. Eww. What the hell was he thinking?

"I can see you looking at me," she tossed at him casually. Her eyes never stopped scanning the scroll. He blinked, caught off guard. He quickly regained his composure.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" he asked curiously. Sakura hopped up from the bed and walked calmly over to Sasuke. She stopped and lowered her face so it was inches away from his. She could feel the heat from his cheeks.

"Yes," she said softly, glaring straight into his eyes. They both jumped when the door opened behind them.

"Oh good! You two are finally getting along!" Sakura's mother trilled. Sakura and Sasuke groaned simultaneously. Crap.

"That's great! But anyway, Sasuke, you're leaving, your parents are waiting for you," Mother Haruno said before closing the door to let them "do their business." Sakura glared at Sasuke, blaming him for her mother's impression of them. Sasuke shrugged in response, smirking at her. He stood up and left the room without a word, without a backwards glance. Sakura could have spit on the ground if only she didn't have to clean it afterwards. Yes, the rest of her life was _definitely_ gonna suck.

**X-x-X**

"So, tell me all about her! Was she hot?" the vivacious blond exhumed, clapping his friend on the back. No, not Ino. Ino doesn't 'clap.' Guess again.

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke muttered irritatedly. He really didn't want to talk about his beloved fiancée at the moment. He was actually trying to forget her. But Naruto, being the idiot he was as well as his best friend, wouldn't drop the subject.

"C'mon man, tell me! Was she ugly, pretty? Sexy, mysterious? Give me something!" Naruto asked, poking into his friends business, like usual. Sasuke shot him an annoyed look and returned his gaze to his untouched bowl of miso ramen soup. Naruto had already gone through four. He scooped up another choptstick-full of noodles and stuffed them in his mouth greedily, as if he was starving. He very might well be. You never knew with Naruto.

"At out ur entes?" he garbled, slurping up the slimy noodles messily. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What?" he snapped shortly. Naruto gulped loudly.

"I said, what about your parents? What did they say?" he asked, sipping his soup. Sasuke shrugged, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"She's well-mannered, pretty, comes from a wealthy, titled family..." he trailed off wearily. They sat in silence as both drifted through their own thoughts.

"She's definitely going to be a handful," Sasuke said thoughtfully, almost to himself. Naruto raised his eyebrows amusedly but, for once, didn't comment. It seems that his previous thoughts were right in saying that this would be interesting.


	4. Preparations

And so it was that Sakura found herself in her living room, trying on her mother's ceremonial wedding kimono, a week before her wedding. Exactly where she wanted to be. She rolled her eyes as her mother wept tears of joy and gushed about how her baby was growing up while her father stood brooding from afar, but a satisfactory smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah... i'm growing up. Woo..." Sakura muttered, letting the over-long sleeves fall over her hands. The kimono was white, the traditional color of innocence, virginity. A light floral patten weaved itself throughout the costume, and an onyx sash was tied below her bust-line, accentuating her womanish figure. Whatever.

"Ok, lets go ahead and get this off. We must keep it perfect for your big day," her mother said briskly, shooing her daughter into the bathroom.

"We still have many things to do before the wedding," Sakura heard her mother say before she shut the door behind her. Ugh. She wished people would stop using that word. Wedding. What a stupid word. She shifted around, letting the kimono slip off and over her shoulders. It slid to the ground in a pile of silk. She dressed quickly, afraid that if she didn't, her mother would want her to try on some other ridiculous outfit. She dropped the kimono haphazardly into the box on her way out the front door. She barely heard her mothers angry calls after her as she fled into the sunshine, intent on living out her last free days as a woman in luxury and laziness. She walked aimlessly around her beloved village, stopping at a vendor here and there, looking at the things for sale. Finally, she reached the training grounds, which were mostly in disuse now that she and her peers had grown up. Not many of the new meat enjoyed practicing, it seemed. She wandered over the the small forest of cherry blossom trees and slid down the trunk of one, tilting her head upwards to stare listlessly at the blue sky. She sat like this for hours, watching the clouds go by as she let all thought escape her. That was why she didn't feel the pair of eyes scrutinizing her from afar.

**X-x-X**

And so it was that Hyuuga Neji leaned against a tree across the training grounds from his former girlfriend. His former love. His eyes scanned expertly the length of her body, drinking her in. He told himself he didn't love her anymore, she was fun while she lasted. But he was wrong, wrong and lying to himself. He did love her. He always had.

_'Uchiha... what a stupid name. Bastard, I'll kill him,'_ Neji mused silently, closing his eyes briefly, as if the world's weight rested on his shoulders. He reopened them to a gap between the trees where his Sakura had lain. She had gone, left. The longer the seconds became as he stared at the spot, the larger the gap of his loss in his heart grew.

**X-x-X**

And so it was that Uchiha Sasuke decided that he hates marriage and all things associated with it. I mean, really, who had the time to learn the "right way" to do things. Walk down the isle, say "I do" and walk back down. Simple. But apparently, it wasn't.

"And don't forget, you must take only one step per second, not too late or soon," Sasuke's mother was chatting incessantly while Sasuke sat with a glazed expression on the couch, waiting to discard of his wedding robes. They were black, matching his own hair and eyes, the Uchiha Fan plastered on the back. He hated it. He had only a week left of being a single man and he was stuck trying on stupid wedding stuff. Where was the fairness in that?

"Sasuke are you listening?" his mother asked impatiently. Sasuke jolted to attention, turning his head back to his mother.

"Honestly, you can be so childish sometimes," his mother scolded before returning to her droning tips on the ceremony.

"And of course, there's the honeymoon to think of... if you're lucky, Sakura will conceive within those two weeks," his mother tossed out calmly. Sasuke's mouth shot open in protest of his mother's words, a crimson blush creeping up his neck.

"Don't be modest about such things Sasuke; such is a woman's job, you know. Bear many boys to succeed the Uchiha clan," she said sternly. Sasuke glowered at her but kept his smart mouth shut. Instead, he stood and shed the drab wedding garb and pulled his shirt on. His mother stood up quickly.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" she said shrilly in a scandalized tone. Sasuke shrugged in response,

"Away from here," he finally sighed, exasperated with his life, his mother, the world.


	5. The Wedding

Sakura sat before a small vanity, the tiny bulbs on it illuminating her heavily made-up face. She turned her head and gazed at her reflection from different perspectives, taking in the redness of her lips, the black lining her eyes and white powder evening her flawless skin tone at a glance. She was more worried about the redness of her eyes. It seemed that the events of the past month had finally taken its toll on her. But did it have to do that _right before her damn wedding?_ She hated her emotions. Damn hormones.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you in here?" a voice called softly. Sakura looked up and locked eyes with her maid of honor. Ino gazed back empathetically. It seemed that her eyes were really as red as they seemed.

"What's wrong?" she asked emptily. Sakura shrugged, letting out a shaky breath. She reached a hand up to run it through her hair, but remembered the laborous hours her mother and future mother-in-law had put into it. It was pulled back by an elaborate, jewel-encrusted hair clip, letting the rest of her hair cascade over it and bounced playfull when she moved. Her bangs had been straightened and swept to the side of her face. She looked radiant, stunning. Now if only she could do something about her eyes...

"Don't worry, besides being an arrogant jerk and giving you a somewhat degrading nickname, he seems like a nice guy!" Ino said enouragingly, standing behind Sakura and putting her hands enouragingly on her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes at their reflections.

"Not. Helping," she muttered. They both looked up as someone cleared their throat rather rudely and ostentatiously from the door. Sakura's mother stood there in her mother-of-the-bride apparel. Of course.

"Sakura, it's time."

**X-x-X**

Sasuke took another step, putting himself a few feet from the priest. Naruto stood a step behind him, a little to the left. Sasuke glanced back, and received a reassuring smile from the blond. He took a deep breath, facing the priest until he heard the dreaded music. He waited one minute. Two. After four minutes, and the various flower girls and birdesmaids paraded down the stone path leading to the stone pedestal of binding, the music began. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, uttering a silent prayer of instant death and turned. And there was the wedding celebrant, in all his monotheistic glory. After a short procession down the stone path, he announced the entrance of the bride, handing his _cana_, which held the rings, to the priest. The crowd obediently turned their heads, their eyues seeking out the bride. Sasuke did as well. And he nearly staggered. Was this woman the same haughty, annoying Pinky from two weeks ago? She was stunning in the bridal kimono, which was fitted to her body perfectly. Her hair looked glossy and beautiful, and her face, oh. If he started on the beauty and perfection of her face, it wouldn't end. Sasuke felt himself gaping and shut his mouth quickly, scratching his neck subtly to avoid meeting her eyes. He was afraid he would loose his nerve if he did. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sakura made it to the binding pedestal, taking her place next to Sasuke.

**X-x-X**

It took all Sakura had not to yawn in this dreadfully boring man's face. He had been yapping on and on about the _seiyaku_ for twenty minutes! Didn't his mother ever tell him when to shut the hell up?

"And with that, I now sign the liscence!" the priest said, making a great show of scribbling his signature in the designated spot. Sakura and Sasuke had, unwillingly, signed their own names before. A smattering of respectable applause as Sasuke slipped his ring on Sakura's slender finger ungracefully. She returned the favor. There was a moment's hesitation in which the couple eyed each other warily before leaning in for the mandatory wedding kiss. Sakura only meant for it to be a peck, a show for the guests, but apparently she didn't. His lips met hers with a force, and stayed there longer than normal for a quick peck. Finally, she pulled away from them and the guests stood, clapping as the newly-wed couple bowed respectfully, their faces still slightly red. And... back down the isle they went. Really, this whole thing was blown out of proportion, in Sakura's opnion. Such ceremony...

**X-x-X**

"No! No, I won't, no way would I ever-!"

"Sakura, shut up and listen will you?" her mother ground out crankily. Sakura shook her head vehemently.

"No way am I going to _get him in the mood_..." she reiterated stubbornly. Even thinking about it made her shudder. Eww.

"Sakura, it is your duty to do so! This is your first night as a couple, your first night in the marriage bed and so help me God you will consummate it tonight!" her mother was adamant, yanking the wedding robes from Sakura's shoulders and folding it carefully. She tossed her daughter a silky, see-through night robe. Sakura eyed it distastefully before slipping it on. She tied the sash firmly around her waist and hopped into the bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders so only her sour, puckered face showed through. She lay back against the pillows, which were propped up, and waited as her mother left her. Sakura was in a small estate off the Uchiha compound. As traditional, the wife was supposed to move in with her husband's family, but she absolutely would not do that. In the end, they had reached a compromise which included this cozy little cottage a little ways away from the compound, but essentially still part of it. Oh well, she'll take it. When Sasuke still hadn't come to their bed, Sakura took the time to look around her new room. It was very plain and simple, she concluded. A bed, a nighttable on either side, matching lamps, a dresser, a closet, etcetera... That would definitely need to change. Finally, she heard the click of the door that announced her new beau's presence. She turned, and burst into a fit of giggles. He was quite red, avoiding her eyes as he scuttled to his side of the bed. He was also wearing a useless nightrobe. At least he was allowed underwear.

"What's so funny?" he muttered darkly, discarding the flimsy piece of silk and sliding under the covers rather quickly. His question only made Sakura giggle some more.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, pulling the covers more tightly around her. They sat like this for some time, both staring firmly ahead, neither making a move towards the other. After a while, involuntarily, Sakura gave a little yawn, which was enough excuse for Sasuke,

"Oh good, you're tired. We should just go to bed," he announced, pleased with his excuse. Sakura shrugged.

"We'll only get in trouble for not 'doing our duty' in the morning, but whatever," she said indifferently, clicking her lamp off and sliding down further under the covers. Sasuke did the same.

"Just don't rape me in the middle of the night," Sakura's tired voice came out of the darkness. Good thing she couldn't see Sasuke blush furiously.

"Eww," he mumbled, turning so that his back was facing her. A shadow of doubt lay rest in the back of his mind about his parents reaction to his refusal to bed Sakura. Oh well, he would deal with it in the morning.

**X-x-X**

Naruto sat grinning on the Hokage Mountain, slurping down a bowl of InstaRamen. He was fixated on a certain little home outside the Uchiha compound. He sat gazing into the only room with the lights on. After twenty minutes of his unwavering gazing, the lights finally shut off. Oh, he would definitely be giving Sasuke hell in the morning. He knew this whole thing was a good idea.


	6. A Proper Housewife and Unexpected Guest

The light filtered through the thin rice paper screen, gently illuminating the rustic master bedroom of the Uchiha cottage. It bathed the floor, the walls, the matching night tables, and the two sleeping inhabitants in its ephemeral glow. It was in this way that Sasuke sneezed himself awake. Groggily wiping his nose, he looked around, expecting to see his deep blue walls looking back at him. Instead, he nearly had a mini panic attack at the sight of the unfamiliar whitewashed walls. He looked around quickly, and, spotting the sleeping figure of a pink-haired woman next to him, promptly had that mini panic attack.

'Where...who..._where..._?' Sasuke thought sleepily as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he didn't just imagine this woman into his bed. That had happened far too often...  
>Then, it hit him like a brick in the family jewels: he was married now. This woman was his wife, and he was in a new house with a new life. The events of the previous day came flooding back to him as he groaned as fell back against his surprisingly comfortable pillows. Sasuke then risked another glance at the sleeping form next to him. For all his mumblings and shifting, Sakura had not waken up. The blanket had fallen from around her shoulders, where she had so vehemently kept them the night before, Sasuke recalled, to reveal her naked back. Looked as if something else had fallen as she slept, too. Sasuke ogled the slenderness of her form until he remembered her hated this, this... Pinky. He threw the covers from himself and set about to getting dressed, all the while tiptoeing nimbly on his feet. If nothing else, Sasuke was positively graceful. After carefully maneuvering the unfamiliar terrain that was his new bedroom, Sasuke located his clothes, slipping into them quickly lest his bride wake up to see him waddling about in his boxer shorts. After giving his hair a once over in the mirror, Sasuke glanced back once more at the sleeping Sakura to ascertain that he had not woken her. He was greeted by the sight of her completely bare, yet perfectly formed, breasts staring him straight in the face. He cursed at the involuntary tightening of his pants, having just managed to lose his morning wood. He traipsed over to her and pulled the covers over her still-bare chest so she could no longer seduce him from the enthralls of her sleep. With one last scowl, Sasuke swept from the room, thoughts of old grandmothers, athlete's foot, and that disgusting InstaRamen crap Naruto loved so much floating through his mind as he tried desperately, for the second time that morning, to coax his throbbing member into a state of neutrality.<p>

**X-x-X**

With a yawn, Sakura uncurled herself from her sleeping-ball position, graceful as a cat and unaware that she woke up much more glamorously than her new groom. And yet not unlike him, she looked around the room, expecting to see her own faint pink walls greeting her like usual. She also had a mini panic attack when she realized she was most definitely _not_ in her own room anymore.

"What the hell...?" she mumbled thickly, the throes of sleep still tugging at her subconscious. Shaking her head, Sakura looked around once more, her surroundings suddenly becoming familiar to her.

"Oh yeah, I live here now..." she mumbled, stretching luxuriously, the covers falling into a pool on her lap. Feeling an odd breeze, Sakura got the urge to look down.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed, hastily readjusting her flimsy nightgown to cover her exposed chest, looking around for Sasuke. Luckily, he wasn't there. A little uncomfortable with herself, Sakura got out of the bed, dragging the sheets around her just in case he decided to make a surprise entrance. Halfway through stumbling around the room carelessly, knocking random items over as she went, Sakura experienced a harrowing revelation.

"Crap."

**X-x-X**

The smell of something delicious and buttery reached Sakura's nose as she ambled through the halls, looking for the kitchen. Following her nose, she emerged into a spacious kitchen, complete with food and everything.

"Morning lazy-ass," Sasuke drawled at her from the stove. Sakura scoffed at him and took to the pantry, not deigning to answer to such an undignified greeting. Pretentious ass.

"Don't bother; there's no food in there," Sasuke called, his tone indicating that he was wearing an insufferable smirk.

"I see that, thanks Lieutenant Dipshit," she mumbled, sauntering over to the lieutenant himself, partly to make him uncomfortable with her close proximity and partly because she was starving.

"Aww that's too bad; if you had been nicer to me, I might have shared my eggs with— hey! What are you doing? That's my shirt!" the furious Uchiha sputtered, having finally noticed Sakura clad in one of his t-shirts... and nothing else. She blushed such a shade of pink as to rival her hair color.

"Well!" she exclaimed defensively, "I don't have any clothes here! And this is all I could find, unless you wanted me to walk around naked... don't answer that," she added hastily, wagging her finger at him while simultaneously shoving him out of her way so she could get a look at his breakfast. Sasuke was still gaping angrily at her. What did that _woman_ think she was doing? Wearing his shirt... he should divorce her just to teach her a lesson.

"Uh, Sasuke? Are your eggs normally green?" Sakura asked, wrinkling her nose at the putrid smell coming from the pan. Sasuke glanced over her shoulder, peering at what was supposed to be his breakfast.

"Rotten," he spat, taking the whole pan and throwing it in the trash can. They both sat down at the breakfast table, not speaking. Just looking at each other. After a few minutes of this, Sakura finally cleared her throat.

"So... are you going to go out and get us some breakfast?" she ventured, folding her hands primly in front of her. Sasuke blinked.

"Well, as my _wife_, and as a _woman_, I expect _you_ to coordinate the meals," he folded his hands equally as primly before him, flashing that intolerable smirk again. For what he thought was cleverness, Sasuke received a vase in the face.

"Aw look, Sasuke, the color of your face almost matches the roses!" Sakura cooed, reaching over to tickle an irate Sasuke under the chin patronizingly. Before he could retort angrily and suffer even more damage, a loud bang sounded from the front door.

"What was that?" Sakura whispered, immediately getting up to cower behind Sasuke.

"Good morning love birds!" came the call, reverberating throughout the halls of the near-empty house.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered, disentangling himself from Sakura to go order his friend to fetch them breakfast. Luckily, that was not needed.

"Thought we should celebrate this joyous occasion with, yes, you guessed it, RAMEN!" the blond exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen. His eyes automatically settled on Sakura.

"Well, hello," he purred, knocking the breath out of Sasuke as he shoved a 12-pack of InstaRamen at his chest as he sidled up to Sakura, "I should introduce myself; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man your new husband is having an affair with," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as Sasuke fumed behind him and Sakura laughed at his expression.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, you've saved your lover and I from starvation, and at a great time too; I think he was considering eating my face," Sakura smirked, raising her eyebrows at her beau. He rolled his eyes.

"Here, you have your breakfast, and I'm going out... by the way, my mother's coming over later so show you how to be a proper Uchiha housewife," Sasuke shoved the box of InstaRamen at her, grabbed a protesting Naruto by the collar and dragged him out the door, leaving a gaping Sakura in his wake.

"Wait! What time is she coming?" she called, holding the box stupidly.

"I don't know, so you pretty much have to stay at the house all day. Maybe you should clean up before she comes too," Sasuke called over his shoulder, chuckling as he slammed the door behind him before Sakura could let him have it. Naruto shook him off, straightening his jacket.

"That wasn't very gentleman-like, you know," he commented as he fell into step next to his raven-haired friend. Sasuke gave a nonchalant shrug, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"So where are we going?" Naruto inquired.

"Anywhere but here."

**X-x-X**

"And I brought you this!" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed, shoving a hideous statue at a cringing Sakura, who was now clad in an old floral-pattern dress that Mikoto insisted looking "darling" on her.

"Umm, thank you Mikoto-san, but, erm, what is it?" Sakura asked tentatively, looking into the face of the ugly tiki-looking dwarf. Mikoto looked ready to burst with joy.

"It's a fertility statue! Fugaku and I used it after our Itachi was born, because I wasn't getting pregnant for some reason, and then lo and behold, I got pregnant right away with Sasuke! Hopefully this little guy still has some magic in it for you two!" Mikoto patted the statue on the head lovingly as Sakura started, horrified at the prospect that her mother-in-law expected _children_ from her so soon. And the fact that she would need to sleep with Sasuke to achieve this. Gross.

"Uh, Mikoto-san, I don't think Sasuke and I will need this so soon," Sakura stammered, setting the little statue who was supposed to bless her womb on the coffee table. Immediately, the smile fell from Mikoto's lips.

"Sakura-chan, as a member of the Uchiha Clan, you are expected to provide this family with an heir. Now, I'm not expecting you to pop one out tomorrow, but Fugaku and I, as well as your parents, expect you to fall pregnant within the year, at the latest," Mikoto admonished matter-of-factly, taking the awful fertility statue to the happy couple's bedroom, a defeated Sakura trailing in her wake. As Mikoto continued to chat happily, Sakura began to strategize in her head.

'Ok, so I'm not going to be sleeping with Sasuke any time soon, yet they expect a child... I suppose I could steal one... but then how would I explain the lack of pregnancy? Or, I could claim Sasuke was impotent,' Sakura mused in her head, her latter solution making her chuckle evilly.

"...and really, what better gift can you give your husband than a nice home-cooked meal?" Mikoto was chattering in Sakura's left ear. She nodded, plastering a painfully sweet smile on her face.

'Ok, what if I just gain a bunch of weight, then go with the steal a child plan? Or maybe someone else can get me pregnant... anyone else... Neji and Sasuke look kinda alike, right?' Sakura smacked herself mentally. How in the _Hell_ was she supposed to explain to her mother-in-law that she actually did _not_ want to bear her son's children?

"Well anyway, dear, I hope those cooking and cleaning and parenting tips helped out! I really should be going; Fugaku has a meeting and I should make him dinner for when he comes home," Mikoto pinched her daughter-in-law's cheek, giving the fertility statue that was to help her gain some grandchildren an extra pat on the head.

"Of course; it was lovely seeing you Mikoto-san," Sakura bowed, pointedly avoiding eye-contact with the bringer of her destruction, that little tiki head. It took all of two seconds after Mikoto left for Sakura to put the statue in a closet... on the other side of the compound, where he could do no harm.

**X-x-X**

Sasuke stopped suddenly, sensing a presence just behind him. Naruto gave him a quizzical look. Sasuke shushed him with a hand.

"Who's there?" he called out. It was dark; he and Naruto had been out all day, and were just going out to eat before Sasuke had to return to his prison sentence.

"Sasuke, no one's there..." Naruto poked his friend on the shoulder. "Have you gone crazy or something?" he squinted into the darkness.

"Shut up Naruto, someone's there, and I think it's..."

"Very good, Uchiha."


	7. A Lovesick Lover

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~:** Excitement! I got some good feedback on this story; a VERY good number of story alerts and favorites, but the reviews are sorely lacking… opposite of excitement. Well, anyway, reviews are always greatly appreciated, whether they are criticizing my writing style (which I always welcome, even encourage) or just letting me know you like the story, anything really, to feed my ego and make me believe I'm NOT a complete loser writing fanfiction for myself on here while pretending people read it… thanks mucho readers!

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her long finger against her lip as she eyed her closet. A huge pile of her clothes were heaped on the bed while the rest of it was littered throughout the room. She was currently deciding whether or not taking over the entire closet was worth the fight with her M.I.A. husband. She smirked as she dumped his clothes on the ground and replaced them with her own. Oh yes, <em>definitely <em>worth the fight.

"Will you kindly explain to me _why _my clothes are on the ground?" a cool voice drawled from the doorway. Sakura spun around and was greeted with an eyeful of her shirtless, wet, towel-clad husband leaning against the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come in, let alone shower. She found herself gaping for a moment at the sight of Sasuke's well muscled, lithe physique as water droplets fell from his hair onto his chest. Only for a moment, though, before irritation replaced her fleeting schoolgirl infatuation.

"I…well…when did you get here? How dare you sneak up on me?" Sakura immediately played the defensive. Sasuke smirked, finger-combing his hair as he glanced distastefully at the state of his room.

"I believe the proper question here is why you are under the impression that you can do whatever you want in this house," he mumbled idly, picking up a very lacy black thong of the ground. Sakura snatched it from him, turning her famous shade of red as she sputtered at him.

"It's my house too, and I demand the closet for my pain and suffering… where have you been, by the way? It's almost eleven, how do I know you're not out cheating on me?" Sakura shot at Sasuke over her shoulder as she stuffed random articles of clothing in a drawer of the dresser.

"Trust me, I have a enough woman at home, I don't need to go out and find myself another one," Sasuke scowled at his clothes on the ground for a moment before deciding to deal with it in the morning, instead picking up a pair of shorts and gliding into his—Sakura's—closet and slamming the door behind him.

"I knew it; you're gay, aren't you?" Sakura called through the door, chuckling to herself as she changed into her own pair of shorts and tank top for bed.

"Well, you already met my lover this morning, so you caught me," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he pulled on his shorts. Thoughts of Naruto, though, inadvertently sprung thoughts of his encounter with a certain Hyuuga heir only hours before.

"_What are you doing tailing us, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked coldly, eyeing the slightly taller man distastefully. Neji scoffed._

"_Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha, I'm not tailing you. I merely wanted to see the weak replacement Sakura's parents found for her," he took a few menacing steps forward. "You don't deserve her. You don't deserve to be in the same house as her. You don't deserve to look upon her immaculate face," the Hyuuga prodigy's voice changed tone and tact abruptly. His mouth was set in a twisted grimace as thoughts came unbidden of this _disgusting _man in bed with _his _Sakura. _

"_Huh. So this is what the green monster of jealousy looks like when it raises its ugly head?" Sasuke smirked condescendingly, promptings Neji's right hand to twitch ominously. "Listen, I really could care less about Sakura. She is only my wife because our parents have seen fit to play God and force us upon each other. I have no interest in her well being, and I do not care to inform myself of the nature of your relationship. If Sakura had an affair, it really wouldn't bother me. But, as my wife, she carries my name now, and I cannot have her whoring around and sullying my name; and that is it. I care for my name only, not her or her feelings, or yours, for that matter. And, because of this reason I have just explained to you, I would have you stay away from Sakura lest you create a scandal from which the Uchiha name will suffer," Sasuke ended his passionless, disinterested monologue with an expected yawn as he turned his back on the speechlessly fuming Hyuuga and pushed an equally speechless, gaping Uzumaki before him as he continued their trek towards town in search of a restaurant._

"_You… you will regret this night, Sasuke," Neji ground out after the retreating back of the cold man who was married to the love of his life. _

"Sasuke? OI! Get out of there, I'm not done yet!" Sakura was pounding on the door. Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he exasperatedly opened the door. Instead of stopping, as any normal person would, Sakura proceeded to bang her fist into Sasuke's chest a few times before realizing he wasn't a door.

"Well about time; what were you doing in there, pleasuring yourself to my blouse?" Sakura rolled her eyes shoving Sasuke out her way.

"Great. I'm in an abusive relationship and I can't get a divorce," Sasuke rubbed his chest moodily as he knocked Sakura's pile of clothes to the ground.

"Speaking of divorce, we need to figure out how to get one, and very quickly; your mother came by to drop off a fertility statue for us that gave her luck conceiving you… gross," Sakura crinkled her nose in that unattractive way that she does as she leaned against the doorframe of the closet, her arms folded across her chest. Sasuke crossed his arms behind his head, tracing the tiles of the ceiling with his eyes.

"You've met Mo," he stated absently. Sakura made a face.

"Mo? It has a name? God, I did NOT need to know that," she shuddered, imagining _Mo _sitting on the shelf of the spare closet residing on the other side of the house.

"I don't think we can get a divorce any time soon, especially when we're expected to produce an heir… though I know someone who would gladly see you divorced," Sasuke added waspishly as an afterthought.

"You mean besides me?"

"Yeah. Your boyfriend," Sasuke shot at her. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? He told you so? I thought he kind of hated me…"

"No, he's very much in love with you… I don't want to hear of you sneaking around the village with him either. You're an Uchiha now, and you must live up to that name, understood?" Sasuke propped himself up on his elbow and glared Sakura down.

"Pfft, get over yourself, Sasuke. Neji and I had something, but it was never serious enough for me to go have an affair with him now, though I would gladly do anyone but you," Sakura returned Sasuke's smirk, sliding into bed next to him as she nimbly sidestepped her giant pile of clothes.

"Well, erm…good!" Sasuke gave her one last scathing look before turning his lamp off and turning his back on Sakura as he struggled to find a comfy position. Sakura extinguished her own lamp soon after, also turning her back to Sasuke, not only because she didn't want to look at the increasingly attractive back muscles he possessed, but also to hide the conflicting emotions that were currently in the middle of a gruesome war on her face. Why was her life becoming so complicated?

**-X-x-X-**

Sakura woke suddenly, looking around curiously. The light shone brightly throughout the room, and everything was a pale yellow. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard, scratching her head. She didn't remember why she had woken so suddenly. A dream, perhaps?

And then she felt it. The little tickle on her nose, she crossed her eyes to focus on the tip of her nose where a huge hairy spider was engaging in a staring contest with her. For two seconds, Sakura was silent, trapped in the deadly game of stare-down with the hairy beast. Then she uttered a silent scream and swatted madly at her face. But she only succeeded in smearing spider guts everywhere. She whimpered sullenly as she raced to the bathroom to wash the offending carcass off her face. After successfully detoxifying herself, Sakura returned to her bedroom, rubbing her nose as if the demon spider was still residing upon it. She glanced at Sasuke, half-expecting him to wake up and yell at her for making such a noise so early in the morning but, to her surprise, he was still asleep. He was lying on his side, facing the opposite wall, one hand tucked under his head. Sakura stopped as she caught sight of his face. It didn't look as cruel and unforgiving as it did when he was awake. He looked…well…innocent, in fact, and peaceful. Sakura inadvertently gave a slight smile, tilting her head to the side. After a few moments of this, she shook herself, grabbing her robe off the hook near the door and retreating to the kitchen. Mikoto had brought some groceries for them so thankfully, they wouldn't be living off InstaRamen for the rest of their lives. Sakura yawned as she opened the fridge door to peer into its depths. She pulled out the egg carton and some milk and set to making her breakfast. She cracked two eggs into a bowl to scramble, then hesitated. She looked at the carton of eggs and groaned. She should probably make eggs for Sasuke too. It was hard being continuously mad at someone for so long. Sakura sighed. She cracked another two eggs and began whisking as she watched her pan heat up.

"Sakura?" a voice hissed. Sakura jumped, the bowl in her hands containing her perfectly scrambled eggs falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Sasuke! Why do you need to—" Sakura began until she felt a pair of lips grinding against hers. She started in surprise, her eyes widening as she looked upon the man who was currently lip-raping her.

"Neji…what are you doing here?"


	8. Sexual Tensions

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:** Ok, so this story isn't doing well at all. It makes me really sad too, because I read crappy fanfiction that is badly written, contains multiple grammar errors, and all in all have ridiculously overused plots, yet they receive HUNDREDS of reviews. I wish I was over exaggerating when I say hundreds. But, if there's something I hate more than crappy fanfiction writers who receive unwarranted reviews, it's a writer who doesn't finish their fanfiction. Granted, I haven't finished any of mine, but we just won't talk about that, will we? I'm going to at least finish this fic; maybe if I put it under complete I'll get more reviews; so that is my solemn oath. Then I might write a sequel to my Sarutobi High School fic… I've been thinking about that lately. But anyway, here's the next installment of The Game of Love ^^  
>Oh yeah, and thank you to those of you who DO leave reviews and DO favoritewatch this fic, it makes me feel appreciated ^^ and a special thanks to Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982 and ChibiVampireQueen :D

* * *

><p>"I just had to see you, especially after last night," Neji murmured against her ear as he hooked his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. God, how he'd missed the feel of her in his arms.<p>

"No, no, Neji, you can't be here," Sakura mumbled unconvincingly, not moving to push Neji away. Maybe all her rage had just been sexual frustration?

"Mmm, can't I?" Neji teased as he bit her ear gently. A moan excaped Sakura's lips, her eyes sliding shut leisurely as she let Neji run his hands up and down her body. Then, his hands stopped, the sweet kisses ceased, and Sakura's eyes shot open. Neji was running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"What?" Sakura asked hungrily, making a grab for Neji's hand. He pulled away, looking seriously into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away; you drive me crazy, Sakura, but I did come here to tell you something," Neji gripped her small hands in her larger ones. "I saw Sasuke yesterday, and I talked to him, and I told him he didn't deserve you,"

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura blinked stupidly. Neji let out a frustrated sigh.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is what he told me; he said he didn't even care about you, or your feelings, and it wouldn't matter to him if you went off and had an affair and ruined your own reputation, but since you're an Uchiha now, he cared too much about his name to let you do such a thing! Sakura, he doesn't even care about you!" Neji exclaimed in a rush, gripping her hands tighter. Sakura blinked again. Why was this news to him?

"And that's why I'm here now; I had to tell you, because I've been angry, so angry, and lonely without you, and I've told myself to just stay away from you, to let you be happy… but how could you be happy with him? With this situation? A loveless marriage to a man who couldn't be bothered to care for you?" he was pleading with his eyes, his grip becoming ever more tight. Sakura winced, wriggling in his grasp.

"Neji, why are you telling me this? And why are you so surprised that Sasuke doesn't care for me? I _know _he doesn't care for me; how could he? We haven't even known each other for more than a month! We've both been forced into an unpleasant situation, yes, but we have certain obligations to our families, and no amount of crying or self-pity will change that. I've accepted my fate, and Sasuke his. Now you need to accept yours and move on. Marry a young pretty girl who will bring the Hyuuga name much pride and have all your babies, ok?" Sakura gave her ex a small half-smile, and apologetic look making her eyes bright. "And, I wouldn't come around here anymore; if Sasuke caught you, it wouldn't be good for anyone," Sakura added as an afterthought, glancing furtively behind Neji, as if Sasuke would magically appear if she said his name out loud. Neji gave her an incredulous look, half-crestfallen that she wasn't as upset as he was, and half-contemptuous that she would be willing to demean herself so low as to stay with a man who had no feelings for her for the sake of a family name. This was not the Sakura he knew.

"Fine, I will leave, and I will forget you, but tell me this, Sakura; when did you lose yourself?" and with that, Neji turned his back on Sakura for a second time, but this time, had no intention of coming back. Sakura watched him go sadly, sighing slightly. Part of her wanted to go after him, tell him she was wrong and beg him to take her away from here; but that other part of her really wanted breakfast.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, his eyes searching every corner of his room. Dejectedly, he rubbed his eyes. What had woken him up? He couldn't remember now. He sat quietly in bed for a few more moments before swinging his legs out of bed. He might as well do something now that he was up anyway. He padded to the kitchen, forgoing a shirt or basic morning toiletries' in favour of his grumbling stomach. He hoped Sakura was doing her job as a woman and cooking him some breakfast. His step faltered.

"Sakura!" he whispered out loud. That was why he had woken up. He had been dreaming about her. Sakura had been running from flames, her arm outstretched to him, her eyes begging for help. He reached out his own arm but before their fingers touched, she was consumed. Gone.

"Tch," Sasuke mumbled out loud. It was annoying to be dreaming about this useless woman in the first place; he didn't need to think about her while he was awake as well. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind and continued his trek to the kitchen. A tantalizing smell teased his nostrils and made his mouth water.

"Good morning lazy-ass," Sakura greeted him, her back to her. He blinked, aware she had thrown his own insult back at him. How annoying.

"I would normally scold you to be more respectful, but whatever you're making smells really good, so I'll forgive you," Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the fridge. Sakura sneered at him.

"Thank you, O generous husband. Let me honour you by presenting you with eggs, you ungrateful bastard," she shoved a plate of eggs at him, taking her own to the table. He chuckled and followed her. They once again sat across from each other, not talking. But this time they had food to shovel in their mouths.

"So tell me; do you enjoy walking around without your shirt on? I mean, if you're trying to impress me, you might as well stop; I'm not interested," Sakura tossed out casually, picking at her eggs. She suddenly wasn't all that hungry, as images of Neji walking around without _his _shirt on in the mornings after spending the night together came unbidden to her mind.

"Heh. I don't need to impress you by putting out as you already seem to ogle me when you think I'm not looking; and really, maybe if _you'd _walk around without _your_ shirt on once in a while we would get along better," Sasuke shot back, equally as casually, pushing his clean plate to the side as he rested his elbows on the table, offering his new wife a challenging gaze. In response, Sakura stood up from her chair, walking around to Sasuke's side. Bending over so their eyes were level, Sakura inched close and close to his face, offering Sasuke a generous view of her cleavage. Finally, she put her lips against his ear. Sasuke gulped, his eyes unwittingly travelling down to Sakura's exposed breasts, then back up to a spot on her neck that was so enticingly white and tender and unprotected.

"Not on your life," her voice was barely above a whisper, her mouth lightly brushing the top of Sasuke's ear. She retreated slowly, making Sasuke gulp again. She returned indifferently to her seat, resting her chin upon her interlaced fingers.

"There, I just created some sexual tension; does that make you feel better? Do you think we'll get along better now that I've seen your toned physique and you and hint of my bare breast?" she asked him, shrugging slightly. Sasuke narrowed her eyes. What was she playing at? What was she doing to him? He recovered quickly.

"If I didn't know any better, _dear,_" the word dripped with sarcasm, "I'd say you're trying to seduce me. It's ok though, I have that effect on women quite often," Sasuke's obsidian gaze bore into Sakura's emerald one, each trying to read the other's expression. The moment was broken by a loud knock at the door.

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan! Are you decent? Or having raging sex and can't hear me?" came a rather loud call for nine in the morning. Before either could respond, Naruto popped his face into the room.

"Oh good, you're both up. Hinata-chan told me not to bother you newlyweds, but I told her it's ok because no way would Sakura-chan ever sleep with the teme and look, I was right!" Naruto offered by way of an apology of entering their home unasked. Sasuke grumbled something about a new lock before pushing past Naruto to get dressed.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I have a question for you," Naruto sat down in Sasuke's recently vacated seat. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked, pushing the very strange encounter with Sasuke to the back of her mind next to her thoughts about Neji. Her brain had become a storage unit where people put things in it but then never came back for it.

"Would you and Sasuke come out to dinner with me and Hinata-chan tonight?" Naruto widened his eyes, giving Sakura an endearing smile. No wonder Hinata put up with Naruto; he could be really cute sometimes.

"Well, I kind of doubt Sasuke wants to go somewhere that he has to acknowledge that we know each other," Sakura said dubiously.

"You got that right," came the sullen reply from the doorway. Naruto turned a glare on his friend.

"Damn, Sasuke, I knew you were dumb, but I never thought you were stupid; you have a great catch here! And you don't even want to show her off?" he was incredulous, scolding the Uchiha with a wagging finger. Sakura giggled.

"I'm glad someone thinks I'm pretty; thanks Naruto," Sakura threw a pointed look over his shoulder at the Uchiha framed in the doorway. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on Sasuke, just come with us! Hinata-chan would be really upset if you decline!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Fine," he muttered. Sakura huffed at him.

"You would go to dinner to avoid upsetting Naruto's girlfriend, but you don't even pay attention to my feelings? That's cold," she crossed her legs primly. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Naruto jumped up and down in triumph.

"Yeah! A double date! This is going to be awesome 'ttebayo!" he victory danced around the kitchen, twirling Sakura around the kitchen with him. She laughed, playing along with him. But her laughs abruptly ceased when Naruto twirled her straight into Sasuke. He reflexively raised his arms and caught her, holding her for a moment before shoving her away.

"You two are such idiots," he mumbled, red-faced. Sakura looked equally as flustered, though not hiding it as well as Sasuke. She would rather than die than admit it to anyone, but that moment before Sasuke released her, that moment his arms were wrapped around her, she felt warm. So warm, and safe, for the first time in a long time.

**x-X-x**

Naruto looked conspicuously between the two before smiling knowingly to himself.

"Well, anyway, Hinata-chan and I will stop by so we can go to the restaurant together; it's some new place she's wanted to try out, the Silver Blossoms Bistro and Bar, something like that," he informed them calmly. Sakura muttered something about hearing about the place before busying herself with the plates. Naruto smiled again and bid them goodbye, letting himself out of the house. He ambled along meaninglessly for a bit, until a flash of purple caught his attention.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" he called, waving his arms needlessly; as if she hadn't heard him. Hinata blushed and crossed the road into Naruto's arms.

"Hi Naruto," she said softly, secretly enjoying the arm he snaked around her waist. Naruto grinned his famous fox-like grin, kissing her soundly on the cheek before they resumed walking.

"I was just at Sasuke and Sakura-chan's; I invited them to dinner tonight, just like you said," he informed her gravely, nodding. Hinata giggled.

"Good; I've been so excited to see the product this project you've been talking about," she looked up at her beloved boyfriend. He was a good head taller than her. Not that she was very tall herself, but she still found it unbelievably attractive to always be looking up at Naruto. His face looked beautiful at this angle. But she would never tell him that.

"Heh, yeah! Can you believe how smart your boyfriend really is? I mean, at first, I thought it wasn't working; I doubt they've even _done it,_" Hinata blushed at Naruto's callous reference to sex, "but I saw today that this wasn't a complete waste! Now if only that cousin of yours would back off," Naruto added thoughtfully.

"He actually seems really upset; he's been moping around the compound since the wedding. Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Naruto?" this was the first time she had questioned Naruto. He gave her a grim smile.

"Trust me, Hianta-chan. I know this a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:<strong> Ohhhh? What is this? The plot THICKENS! …Yeah I'm getting so tired of spacing this out; I want to write SasuSaku smut SO BADLY. But maybe if I add a little plot twister more people will read…  
>R&amp;R please! It means a lot to me!<p> 


	9. A Drunken Mistake?

**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:** Hello faithful readers :D thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and faved it, and for the sweet reviews asking for updates! I really appreciate the support, and to show you, I'm going to update this story more often and FINALLY transition into the SasuSaku smut! See? It was worth it to stick around Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sasuke fiddled with the shirttails of his black button-down shirt irritably, tapping his foot impatiently. He folded back the sleeves of this hated dress shirt and stuck his hands in the pockets of the dark-wash jeans Sakura had made him wear. A week of marriage and she was already ordering him around. The rest of his life was going to be great.<p>

"Sakura! Spending so much time in front of the mirror isn't going to make you prettier; trust me, I've seen that face in the morning," Sasuke yelled at the closed bathroom door, banging on it as well for good measure. Ten minutes, and he was ready. Three quarters of an hour later and Sakura was still holed up in front of the mirror. After letting out an exasperated sigh at the lack of response, Sasuke retreated to the front door to wait instead. He leaned against the doorframe, switching between looking out the window and back down the hallway leading to the bedroom where Sakura was busy wasting his time. He hadn't even wanted to go out tonight; he was perfectly content with staying home and pitying himself like every other night for the past week. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have put it past Naruto to blackmail him by telling his parents that he and Sakura still refused to "do the deed."

"_Why am I friends with that guy…" _Sasuke was musing to himself. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. But he did hear the _click _of Sakura's heels as she stepped on to hardwood floor of the front entrance. His head snapped up. The sight that greeted him made him stumble. The shade of the pink halter dress she wore matched her hair exactly. It hugged all the right parts of her body, deliciously accentuating the roundness of her breasts, the slenderness of her waist and the flare of her hips. It outlined her perfect figure beautifully, fanning out slightly at the bottom to move about her knees. It swirled about her with every movement she made. As if she was dancing on air. Nothing Sasuke could have done would have distracted him enough to look away from her. It was as if the surly, sarcastic wife he never wanted suddenly turned into the beautiful princess bride he dreamed of every night.

"It's not polite to stare," came the snappy huff from said ephemeral beauty. The eyes in Sasuke's head promptly recoiled back to their sockets, his mouth snapping shut. The moment was over, and his surly wife was back. Fantastic.

"Hn. Let's just go," Sasuke mumbled, pushing the door open and standing aside to let Sakura slide by him. She passed agonizingly close; he could smell the shampoo in her hair. Lilacs. They exited the Uchiha estate, Sasuke in step with Sakura, a pace behind her. Her heels brought the top of Sakura's head level with his eyes. He chuckled.

"What?" Sakura asked disinterestedly, turning her head slightly to pin Sasuke with a gaze from the corner of her eye. He chuckled again.

"I just hadn't realized how short you were until you put on those awfully gaudy heels," he replied, quickening his pace to walk in front of her. Sakura bristled. Height was a point of contention with her. This guy really knew how to push her buttons.

"You know, I couldn't help notice your shoe size. What is it? A six? Seven? It seems to me someone is making fun of my height because they feel the need to overcompensate for a, ah, _height _problem of their own," Sakura's reply was quick and tart. Sasuke's mouth shot open indignantly as he angrily tried to inform her that he in fact wore a size ten and a half shoe, thank you, when a voice cut him off, stopping Sasuke and Sakura in their tracks.

"Oi, Teme!" that voice was becoming all too familiar to Sakura, and more annoying to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't yell such an obscene word so loudly!" came the sweet-natured chide from Hinata. The happy couple approached the obviously much-less-happy one from the opposite side of the road, crossing over to meet up.

"Yeah, dobe, you should listen to your girlfriend," came Sasuke's response, his voice belying the smirk he obviously wore. Naruto grinned and Hinata sighed, shaking her head.

"Heh, yeah yeah teme. Hinata-chan, look, this is Sakura-chan! I told you all about her, remember?" Naruto shoved Sasuke out of his way, pointing excitedly to Sakura as he pulled Hinata along by the arm.

"Naruto-kun! Not so loudly!" Hinata chided again, turning to Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun has indeed told me much about you; it is a pleasure to meet you," Hinata was polite and genuine, if a bit shy. Sakura liked her immediately. She smiled back at the purple-haired girl before her.

"The pleasure is mine, Hinata-chan. I wish I could tell you Sasuke has also told me much about you, but, as you must know him better than I, you know how big of an ass he is," she smiled widely. Naruto roared with laughter as Hinata chuckled in disbelief at the outspoken, confidant woman before her, noting silently that she really was everything Naruto described to her; he hadn't been exaggerating. Sasuke scowled. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened, her smile faltering. Hinata cocked her head questioningly at her.

"Is something wrong?" she frowned. Sakura shook her head, her eyes never leaving Hinata's face.

"No, it's just that… your eyes…" Sakura blushed, as the memories of Neji escaped the dark recesses of her mind to come to the forefront once more. Hinata smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I am a Hyuuga. Neji is my cousin; he's been moping around the compound since your wedding, by the way," she turned to Sasuke. "You are very lucky, Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan must really be quite a special girl for someone like Neji to be head-over-heels for her," she told him. Sasuke scowled again. If it hadn't been for her naturally sweet disposition, he would have immediately assumed she was taking a jibe at him.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you're pretty special too," Naruto nuzzled the blushing Hyuuga's cheek. Sakura smiled at the incredibly mismatched couple. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment, secretly thinking her smile was very pretty. But then, once again, the moment passed, and he rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Come on, dobe, before you spew out more incredibly cheesy lines," he pushed Naruto ahead of him, despite his protests, as Hinata and Sakura giggled, following the two the short distance left to the restaurant.

**x-X-x**

When they arrived, Naruto made sure to act every bit of the perfect gentlemen, holding the doors for Sakura and Hinata, pulling out their chairs for them, and making sure to compliment both of them on their attire: Sakura in her pink dress, Hinata in her light purple strapless dress. Sasuke scoffed as the girls giggled at the attention. Was this guy trying to make him look bad? Not cool.

"See, Sasuke, why can't you be like Naruto?" Sakura pouted. She turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you are so lucky. You must tell me what it's like to have someone that actually cares about you," she sighed, looking pointedly at her scowling husband, whose face turned darker and darker as the evening has wore on. He now turned his dark face towards Sakura, about to reply to her, but thinking of a better solution to her big mouth.

"Hey dobe, maybe some time you can tell me what it's like to be with someone whose sweet, charming, and loving, everything a woman _should _be," he directed his statement at Sakura, as Naruto and Hinata sat uncomfortably between the two. Sakura glared across the table. And to think she had just made him eggs this morning! Ungrateful bastard.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan, perhaps you can tell me what it feels like to be with a man who isn't a cocky pompous ass who has a serious superiority complex," she rested her chin on her interlaced fingers, her head cocked to the side slightly as if to say _come at me, bro. _Sasuke growled low in his throat.

"Naruto, tell me, what is it like to be with a woman who is actually attractive, and possesses a cup size bigger than a negative A?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura's mouth dropped, her face turning red. Hinata sank lower in her seat.

"H-Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Naruto mumbled unconvincingly as he joined said girlfriend underneath the table.

"Ano, eh, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, perhaps we should just forget about this, ne?" Hinata chuckled nervously. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, nonchalantly, looking at a spot above Sakura's head.

"Hey, I have no problem, Hinata. Sakura-_chan_ started this, remember?" he put an emphasis on the –chan, attempting to rile Sakura. It worked.

"Problem? _Problem?_ You're the only one with the problem here, Sasuke-_kun_. You're so depressing; you're pessimistic. You never want to do _anything._ I don't like this situation either, but I refuse to live out the rest of my life a lonely hermit like you. Maybe, instead of arguing with me and staring at my goddamn tits all the time, you could use those supposed brains of yours and figure a way to _get us out of this situation!_" Sakura hissed at the passionless Sasuke before her. He balked at this tirade.

"Maybe if you're forehead weren't so big and your chest weren't so flat, we could get along better. Maybe if you didn't snap at me or give me sarcastic answers all the _fucking_ time, this situation wouldn't be so bad. Believe me, Sakura," he leaned closer across the table, ignoring Hinata's whimper and Naruto's fervent signs to stop. "I am looking at every possible way I can get out of this godforsaken marriage, don't doubt that. But until then, you are my wife, and an Uchiha woman now, and you will obey _me. _You will honour _me. _And you will not shame _me. _I don't know who you think you are, but if you think your life belongs to you anymore, you're wrong. I'm tired of this picking at me while we're in public places. You will stop this immediately. Also, you are not to leave the house again dressed like a whore. I don't want to be embarrassed by my own wife," Sasuke finished coolly, stunning all three occupants of the table. Naruto stared wide-eyed at his friend. Hinata emitted a small gasp and looked to Naruto for assurance. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it, and closed her mouth quietly. She desperately tried to fight the tears that were gathering in her eyes. _This _was what the rest of her life was going to be like? Being dominated by someone as cruel and heartless as he? Neji was right. He was always right. She should have left with him that day, and not looked back. When her resolve failed her and a tear slipped down her cheek, Sakura stood up, not uttering a word. She spun on her heel slowly and walked away from the table, her eyes scanning the restaurant for a bathroom. Instead, her eyes landed on a bar. Even better.

**x-X-x**

"Sasuke…where do you come off acting like that?" Naruto whispered fiercely. Sasuke grunted at him. Hinata twiddled her fingers, an old nervous habit. She glanced furtively at her blonde lover. She wasn't so sure he had made the right decision anymore.

"That was cruel and it was mean, you should go apologize!" Naruto continued, poking Sasuke's shoulder none too gently. Sasuke shook him off irritably.

"Leave me alone, Naruto. I'm not in the mood," he growled, his tone dangerous. Naruto grumbled to himself as Hinata searched the restaurant for Sakura. She spotted her pink-haired friend sitting at the bar, what looked like a full bottle of sake before her. She bit her lip, nudging Naruto with her elbow. He turned to her questioningly. She pointed wordlessly at the bar. Naruto sighed, standing up. Sasuke glanced at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked disinterestedly. Naruto huffed at him.

"If you're not going to take care of her, I should," he gestured vaguely towards the bar. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw the familiar figure of his wife sitting at the bar. Not another embarrassment. He watched Naruto approach Sakura, explain something to her, and try and persuade her to come back to the table. Sakura refused. Sasuke's frown grew deeper and deeper. His parents couldn't have picked a better match? Did they have such little faith that someone like him, someone that _looked _like him, couldn't do better? Hinata sat by awkwardly.

"Ano… Sasuke-san… perhaps yelling at each other is not the best way to get along?" she offered timidly. Sasuke glanced at her icily. She yelped and looked down, not raising her head until Naruto returned dragging a reluctant Sakura with him, who was clutching her bottle of sake to her bosom as if her life depended upon it. She sat down heavily, pointedly looking away from Sasuke. His eyebrow twitched again.

"That's a heavy drink, Sakura. What did I just tell you about embarrassments?" he was not helping himself at all. Naruto slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Hinata whimpered.

"Hello, may I take your order tonight?" an overly-happy waiter appeared at Sasuke's shoulder, smiling obliviously at the tension before him. Sasuke ordered without looking over his shoulder.

"Wine. And champagne. Lots of it. Charge it to the Uchiha name," he was glaring at the still pouting Sakura, who was steadily pouring shot after shot and downing them in single takes, not offering anyone any. She still refused to acknowledge him. Naruto sighed tiredly.

"Can't we just have dinner…" he whispered before ordering a steak. Hinata ordered a simple salad, her appetite all but gone. The waiter wrote down the order and walked off, still smiling. Sakura stayed silent, instead pouring herself another shot. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This was going to be a long night.

**x-X-x**

"Ano… Sakura-chan, perhaps you should leave that bottle here… it is your fourth one after all…" Hinata trailed off as Sakura stumbled out of the restaurant. She grabbed the door for support as she turned a bleary eye on the fidgeting Hyuuga heiress.

"You…" she mumbled some incoherencies before finishing with a wagging finger at the lamppost she thought was Hinata. The lavender-eyed beauty shook her head, pulling Sakura along with her as Naruto stayed at her side. Sasuke still refused to look at her. He himself was a tad bit tipsy, though not to the degree of Sakura. He doubted anyone was as intoxicated as Sakura at this moment. They walked on in this fashion, Hinata guiding Sakura from behind, Naruto making sure she didn't step onto the street, and Sasuke glowering as he led the way. Finally, after Naruto gripped Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the way of a storm drain she was about to fall down, Sasuke stopped. He spun around and grabbed Sakura's chin roughly in his hand, making her look at him. She struggled weakly. His obsidian eyes found her emerald ones and looked deep into them. A moment passed like this until Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke shook his head, disgusted with what he had apparently seen, and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her along after him. Naruto and Hinata stared after them sadly as Sasuke raised a hand in farewell, a silent command to not follow them.

"Naruto, I fear…that you have made a terrible mistake,"

**x-X-x**

Sakura gurgled in his ear as Sasuke supported her through the door. He slammed it behind him. What was it about this woman that drove him crazy? He hated her; he truly did. That moment, when he looked in her eyes, he saw _nothing _there. That irked him. She had nothing underneath her blunt exterior. Yet she invaded his constant thought, and he found himself growing insanely jealous at the thought of that schmooze who had just hit on her at dinner. Why? What was there for him to love? A shell? How could he ever be happy with a shell? He was jolted out of his musings by a hard _thunk _sound. He looked down. Sakura had slumped to the floor. He sighed, grinding his teeth as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and turned from her immediately, not wanting to look at the empty-headed _thing _he shared a bed with. A life with. He unbuttoned his shirt and draped it across a chair, removing his jeans as well. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Hey…." came the slurred mumbling from behind him. He turned, glancing emotionlessly at Sakura. She writhed luxuriously on the bed, her hair fanning out around her head like a halo, her dress disheveled and riding up slightly.

"I'm not carrying you to the bathroom, if that's what you want," Sasuke told her icily, turning back to the mirror in front of him.

"No…but…why d'you hate me?" Sakura slurred tiredly. Sasuke whipped around, fixing her in his gaze. Couldn't tell if she was just sleep-talking, drunk-talking, or both. _Or neither…_

"Go to sleep, Sakura; you're drunk," Sasuke muttered coolly. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him around. He started abruptly. Sakura had jumped out of bed to grab him; it had happened to quickly, you would think she was completely sober. That lasted all of five seconds before she was leaning on him for support, her head resting on Sasuke's chest. He pushed her away coldly, making her stumble backwards to fall on the bed. Her lower lip trembled.

"What is it about me that repulses you so much?" she whispered, more to herself than the arrogant figure before her. She didn't notice that same figure stop dead in his tracks as he listened to her drunken ramblings. She rubbed her eye childishly, her cheeks rosy from all the drink. Then she felt her head jerking upwards, slightly aware of the hand that grabbed her chin roughly. She raised her glassy eyes to look into Sasuke's own slightly cloudy eyes. Again.

"And what is it about you that has me going crazy," his voice was barely above a whisper. Sakura blinked stupidly, her actions severely delayed. She tried to push Sasuke away, but he was too strong. And she was too drunk. She mumbled something incomprehensible, shaking her head at some invisible annoyance. Sasuke held her chin fast in his hand, his face getting closer to hers.

'_What the _hell _are you doing?' _he asked himself. The part of him that was still sober was raging against him. But in the end, his drunken self took over, pushing Sakura onto her back as he laid himself on top of her. She struggled uselessly, half-heartedly. Her movements were slow and jerky and short-lived. Soon, she couldn't move at all, only moan and writhe as Sasuke ran his tongue over moist, slightly-parted lips, the delicate hollow of her throat, the crevice between her breasts. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pinned them with one hand above her head as his caresses and kisses became more aggressive. His mouth angrily, unconsciously found hers and attacked them with such force he bruised the delicate lips. Sakura let out a weak cry in protest. She had no will of her own anymore; she was simply too intoxicated. Her carnal instincts took over and she responded naturally to Sasuke's touch. He, in turn, was taking out all his anger, all his frustrations at this situation out on her tonight. He hated her expressionless eyes. He hates her lack of emotion, lack of will. He hated her cheap, shallow façade. He hated how he couldn't stop thinking of her. His grip on her wrists tightened, his other hand reaching roughly below to lift her dress up, all the way. He pulled it roughly over her head. Sakura closed her eyes, half-asleep. Sasuke paid no attention as he slowly pulled her green, frilly thong off, renewing his attack on her throat, tonguing the hollow. Sakura moaned again, increasing his own desire. He smirked. He was going to make her pay for all his unhappiness. His ever-increasing grip on her wrists tightened more, making her cry out in pain. He silenced her with his mouth, his tongue all but down her throat. He bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, smiling when he tasted it. His free hand caressed her body; her round breasts, the rosy peaks hardening with desire, her flat, taut stomach clenching in spasms of pleasure and pain, her thighs, twitching every time he bit her lip, and finally to the moist nether-lips she housed between her legs. He grinned at the gasp emitted by Sakura's now-free lips as he slipped a finger into her. She bucked against his touch, thrusting forward desperately. His smile still in place, he lowered his mouth to suck on her fully-hardened nipple, enjoying the cries of ecstasy as he licked, and the cries of pain as he bit. He slipped a second finger into her, pushing harder and deeper into her as he did so. Sakura moaned, biting her already black and bloody lips. With every moan, with every twist, Sasuke's own throbbing member grew bigger and bigger until he couldn't resist anymore. He pulled his fingers out and entered her, pushing himself as far as he could go. Sakura's gasp of surprise and pain only riled him up more. She shuddered, a single tear falling down her cheek at the pain of losing her virginity. But the moment passed, and soon she was enjoying the feel of Sasuke inside her. Not as much as Sasuke was enjoying _being _inside her, though. He forwent the formality of trying to please her. Instead, he pounded against her, pumping into her madly, without restraint. Sakura's instincts had completely taken over, responding innately to Sasuke's body. Groans escaped her lips. Her body was moving in sync with his. Sasuke lowered his mouth to Sakura's neck, alternating between slow kisses and harsh bites, leaving her skin raw and red. Sakura was panting now, feeling that soon she would explode. Perhaps soon, she would. Sasuke's own moans of pleasure grew increasingly fervent, increasingly desperate. He began to thrust harder, faster, his own moans matching Sakura's. Their bodies were like a current, running faster and swifter and quicker until…

…_bliss._

* * *

><p><strong>Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:<strong>_ I suck at smut scenes….

As a clarification, Sakura is drunk off her ass and has no idea what she's doing. Sasuke's more sober, but also slightly intoxicated. But he IS sober enough to know what he's doing…  
>It will be much clearer in the next chappie<br>R&R like usual! Always appreciated :D


End file.
